Art Nazis From Hell
The Art Nazis (as they are jokingly referred to) are the product of a dream B. Roberts once had. The name "Art Nazis" was coined due to the fact that the characters showed loose similarities with Nazis. The actual character themselves are not actual Nazis nor associated with Nazism. Similarities included SS style uniforms, a military ranking system, and an unexplained hatred toward those who they believed to be beneath them. The main focus of their hatred for others was based on drawing ability rather than any controversial reasons like religion, orientation, etc. Basically, the better you were at art, the higher up you ranked. Those who were ranked were treated as gods, while those with little artistic skill were frowned upon. As stated before, these are loose similarities and should not be taken seriously if you are a history enthusiast (or even have any idea what you're talking about for that matter). The "From Hell" was later added because the characters were so warped in appearance and were obviously not of this world. The dream itself is very silly and carries a joking tone of male homosexuality. It started with Dietrich (who B. Roberts took the role of in said dream) and his similarly ranked companion, Johann, bossing around a lesser companion named Gustav when a limo containing their superior, Steinberg pulled up. Upon this, all three of them were practically swooning at the thought of him. Things became more tense when he got out of the limo and approached them. His words were only, "Would you like me to take you to the movies with me?" At this question, Dietrich and his lot were down on their knees blatantly begging him to take them on this date, even going so far as to kiss his hands. To their delight, Steinberg blandly answered with, "I will pick you guys up later." The dream then took an unrelated turn with the approach of one of B. Roberts's three brothers from out of nowhere, stating, "What the HELL?" only for B. Roberts (who is now her normal self) to respond, "Dude, shh, dude...I got, like, thirty-five dollars. I promise." and then waking up ending the dream. Dietrich Dietrich is the purple-skinned fellow pictured with the Rorschach style mask on. He is the leader of the three henchmen. He's overzealous, loud, demanding, and too girly for his own good. Whatever Dietrich wants, Dietrich gets. Steinberg is the only person Dietrich absolutely fears and yet adores with every fiber of his being. Needless to say, he's the most eccentric of the lot. It has been said by B. Roberts that underneath Dietrich's mask he could be compared to a character made by ZePoink of deviantART. Johann Johann is the bat-looking guy. Johann is next in command after Dietrich. He's pessimistic, egotistical, and a smart ass to boot. He hates everyone except for Steinberg, who is adored by the lot. He is their leader, after all. Gustav Gustav is the piggy little fellow who looks a lot like Chuckie Finster strangely enough. To put it bluntly, no one likes Gustav. His is a sad, pathetic, abused little fellow who adores all three of those who outrank him. POOR GUSTAV. Steinberg Steinberg is the one who looks too much like Richard Nixon. Steinberg overall could care less about his three underlings, but uses them to his full advantage. After all, they'll do anything for him. ANYTHING. Why else do you think they're all gay for each other? They don't really have a choice. He particularly likes picking on Dietrich, since he's all up in his grill all the time anyway. It's all rather sad really. But if you're Steinberg, you're getting the good end of the deal. SO THERE.